Starlit
by Little.Dead
Summary: This time I was determined not to freak out. So what if Daniel could kill me and not even mean to? I had to stay strong, after all I loved vampires. [OC]
1. One down, One to go

_**Starlit**_

**_Author's notice:_**

Please be kind. This is my first fanfic on this site, and I'm well aware of how irrelevent the first couple chapters are. The Twilight characters will come in later (much) so don't freak out.

_**Description:**_

Basically Twilight with different characters, a different setting (I made it up, couldn't find a reasonable one that actually exists!) and about two years later.

**Disclaimer: Twilight, and all other related materials, are copyrights of Stephanie Meyer, and Little, Brown publishing**

**

* * *

**

_**one down, one to go**_

I stared at the huge moving truck, filled to the brim with assortments of furniture, clothing and the occasional cat. One of my two best friends, Sarah, was crying on my shoulder, soaking my sleeve through with salty Sarah tears. I patted her shoulder, knowing full well that if I had any real feelings I would be crying too. But I almost never cried, I just plain wasn't emotional. But Sarah cried all the time, though right now was the worst I'd seen her in ages. Her bright blue eyes were bloodshot, black streaks of eyeliner and eyeshadow ran down her deep red cheeks.

There had always been just three of us: me, Sarah and Kelly were the darkest, most outcast girls in the school. We never figured out why. Was it because Sarah's parents were gay? Was it because Kelly talked to herself? Was it because I was obsessed with supernatural things? It didn't matter to me that we weren't "popular" or whatever, all that mattered was that we had eachother. The three of us had always been together, no matter what happened.

But now we were being split. Kelly was moving out to Oregon, and chances were we'd never see eachother again.

Sarah wiped her face, it didn't do anything for her, but at least it was something. Kelly came over and sat next to us, her face as red and blotchy as Sarah's. She laid her head on Sarah, who laid her head on me.

"I'm really sorry." Kelly whispered, wrapping her short arms around us as best she could. The counter in my head went off again, thirty-five times she had said that today.

"It's not your-it's not your fault." Sarah choked, her voice breaking as sobs slid through her semi-calm again.

I wasn't crying -of course- but that didn't mean I didn't feel absolutely terrible about this whole situation. When the three of us had met in the third grade, Kelly was the new girl. Everyone thought she was strange, but I didn't think so. Neither did Sarah, who I'd known since we threw temper tantrums in dance class when we were in preschool. The first time I ever talked to Kelly was at lunch in late January (which, if you know anything about New England, you'd know January was like hell with snow). She was alone at table 11 (I'll always remember that number), and Sarah and I were with some other girls at table 9 who made no effort to speak with us. Sarah wanted some salt for her French Fries, and after asking eight times for the other girls to hand her a salt packet, she got up and walked over to Kelly's own little table. Kelly handed her the salt, and then Sarah sat down right next to her. I moved to their table, and we interrogated Kelly about her life. She lived with her dad, because her parents were divorced and her mom was a crack addict, and she'd recently lived in Illinois, so the harsh weather was nothing to her.

We'd been best friends ever since.

And now we were being split up. But it was probably all for the best, I mean, Kelly's dad had gotten hold of an awesome house and an awesome job out in Oregon, and it was beautiful out there. She'd have a great time.

But it wouldn't stop us from missing her.

"Kelly, it's time to go." a graying man in jeans and a Red Sox t-shirt walked over to us, his hands in his pockets. "We have a lot of driving ahead of us. " Kelly and her father were driving across the country, which was nice. Kelly and her father had always been close, but I'd heard that a good road trip could really bring two people together.

Unable to speak, Kelly just stood up and hugged us all one more time. And then she let her dad put an arm around her. He called "goodbye" to us as they strapped themselves into the little pickup Kelly's father drove. They waved to us as they drove away, fresh tears streaming down Kelly's face. I felt queasy as they drove off, feeling like I'd swallowed a brick.

Sarah put her arm around me, but she was the one who really needed the support. However bad I felt, I knew Sarah would feel one hundred times worse. She had always been so sensitive, if something bad happened to anyone, she'd cry. Even if she didn't know anyone involved in a purely bad event, she would cry.

Sarah's light blonde hair was now wet from our tears, I realized. "Maybe we should go home now." I suggested quietly. Sarah nodded, and we headed over to our bikes. I got the feeling I would never be coming here again, and that some old couple who hated kids would move in to Kelly's house.

Our ride home was neither fast nor slow, just normal. We knew the ride by heart, so we didn't need to really pay attention unless we were crossing a busy street. Neither of us spoke the whole ride, like someone had died. But really she'd only moved away.

As we came down my street, I felt my cell phone vibrating in my back pocket. I stopped riding and answered my phone. "Hello, this is Daely."

"Hi, Daely. How'd it go?" It was my sister, Alex. She was ten, six years younger than me.

"As good as it could've gone." I answered with sadness. Though my sister and I had a great relationship, I didn't much feel like talking to anyone today.

"Oh, that stinks." I couldn't blame her for not knowing what to say. Alex had tons of friends, so if one moved away, she'd probably be more or less fine.

"Yeah, we're almost home, so tell Kara not to worry."

"Okay Daely." She hung up, and we rode the rest of the way home.


	2. No Way In Hell

**_no__ way in hell_**

The next two weeks crawled by. It was the end of summer, and with limited mobility (have I mentioned I don't have a car yet?) Sarah and I just hung around either at my house or hers. It was boring, hot, and dry. We went to the town pool only once because Vanessa Coldridge and her henchwomen were there. Last year Vanessa dumped an entire carton of strawberry milk all over Kelly, on purpose. So we try to avoid her at all costs.

But as the start of a new school year loomed closer, I began to get the feeling we'd never be able to avoid Ms. Coldridge. I'd gotten my schedule, and turns out I have four classes with the bi- beast. I only had one class –math- with Sarah. Well, maybe math would actually be interesting this year.

Two days before school started, my aunt Kara took Alex and I school shopping. It was just the usual stuff, folders, pens, backpack…and everyone was there. Sarah and I picked out matching sets of pencils with little black and red skulls on them. Like I said, typical school supplies stuff.

So as I reached for a calendar set that said "Wolves" on the front of it, another hand, eerily white, reached down to take it. I looked up to see something that made my heart nearly stop beating.

The most magnificent face was staring down at me. The boy looked older than me, but looks can be deceiving. His black-as–pitch hair nearly covered his medium-brown eyes, which seemed to have specks of gold in them. His was wearing all black. Black sweatshirt, black jeans, black _everything._

Wait…a sweatshirt in September? Jeans in September? That was odd.

"Sorry," he mumbled, pulling his hand away. All I could do was mutter a short 'fine'. Even though his voice was low, it sounded like a beautiful song.

I hadn't quite realized how absolutely lame I was around guys until that moment, because I just took the stupid calendar and ran. _Ran_.

Sarah saw my pointless escapade, and raised a thin golden eyebrow at me. "Daely?" She asked as I approached her, all red and blushy. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you later." I lay my elbow on her shoulder and looked at her cart of supplies. "Nice backpack." I said, eying her black and red plaid backpack.

"Thanks." She took it out of the cart and placed it on the ground. Her slender fingers pressed a button and a long, white handle extended from it. "It rolls, too." She walked in a small circle, towing it behind her like she was some kind of model. I giggled and showed her my backpack, a simple black one with silver straps. Sarah tipped her hand up and down on each side, and I agreed with her 'it's alright' attitude. It was, after all, the last backpack left that wasn't green or pink.

…

After our shopping was done, I headed over to Sarah's house to "discuss" things. I lay on her bed, organizing my supplies one more time as I placed them into my backpack. We were both quiet throughout our inventory check. But as much as I didn't want to discuss it, I knew Sarah would at some point bring up my behavior at the school supplies store.

She was putting away her new clothes when she turned to look at me. There was an evil, gossip-hungry grin on her face. "So…what happened at Staples?" Sarah asked with a curious tint to her voice.

"Nothing." I said evenly. I did not want to have this conversation.

"Oh, come on." She laughed a bit, and I realized just how evil my best friend could be. "You were blushing about _something_."

My eyes, a near-black shade of brown, gave Sarah an aggravated look. "Nothing happened, Sarah. I swear. It was just…allergies." Right after I finished my sentence I realized how wrong it sounded. No doubt would Sarah pick up on my hesitant words.

"Right." She stretched her vowels, not believing me. "Just tell me. Besides, who can I tell? No one listens to us but us."

I realized with a pang that she was right. So I decided to suck it up and tell her. "Well….I went over to get a calendar, but when I reached down to grab it the most amazing-looking guy reached for it too." I sounded so lame saying that, like I was some kind of "popular" girl getting all giddy around the school's latest top jock.

Suddenly Sarah was hugging me and teasing me with things like "Oh, Dae, you've found your prince!" and "I'm so proud of you!" I sighed heavily, a rumbling sound deep in my throat. Neither of us had ever had a boyfriend before, so just the fact that one of us even saw a boy we were somewhat interested in excited her.

Gently, I pushed her away from me. "Sarah, really it's no big deal. Don't get all gushy on me." She smiled a bit and ran her finger through her hair.

"But, I mean, this could be another friend for us!" Sarah was just being rash, I realized. She was basing it all on appearance, and just because a book had a blood-red cover, didn't mean I'd necessarily buy it.

"He may not even live in this town, Sarah."

She rolled her eyes, and flopped backward onto her mass of pillows. "Way to crush my positiveness, Dae."

I lay down next to her and pulled a stuffed turtle from her row of lacy red pillows and other stuffed animals. I sighed again, counting the squares on her ceiling. "One day, when I marry Pete Wentz and you marry Gerard Way, we'll look back on this whole "feeling like outcasts and never getting a date" thing and laugh." I got a giggle out of her with the "marrying rockstars" scenario, which was good. Making people laugh always felt great to me. Hmm, maybe I should take up a career as a comedian!

…

That night, I just sat in my bed and stroked my cat Flint's soft gray fur. She purred quietly under my touch. Cats were so lucky; all you had to do was pet them to make them happy. Or let them outside, I suppose. If I was a cat I'd never go inside, I'd take care of myself and live freely. No one would tell me what to do…I'd be independent, strong…fluffy.

If I could be anything but normal, _human_, I'd love it.


End file.
